Percy Jackson Tales: Annabeth's Invisible Hat
by Gates Hale
Summary: Okay everybody... I wrote this because I noticed there was a character option of Annabeth's Hat, and I thought that was really funny, so just a short story involving Percy and Annabeth's hat : The first of many short, funny stories about Percy & friends!


**Okay everybody... I wrote this because I noticed there was a character option of Annabeth's Hat, and I thought that was really funny, so just a short story involving Percy and Annabeth's hat :)**

_Hmm... _I thought. _It's just sitting there. _It was so tempting. I had to_. Annabeth's going to kill me_, I thought. And then, _oh well, it's worth it_. I grabbed Annabeth's Yankees baseball cap and put it on. It wasn't the first time I'd put it on, but then there'd been a Fury chasing me, so I didn't really have a chance to enjoy myself. Just then, Annabeth walked in.

"Percy!" she called. "Where-" she noticed the missing baseball cap, "Oh, I am going to kill him."

I held my breath. Thankfully, she left the room, muttering some less than complementary phrases under her breath in Greek. Rubbing my invisible hands together, I tiptoed away.

First was Hermes cabin. The other day, Connor and Travis had set my pants on fire, and even though it was easy enough to put out the flame, I was still kind of mad. And now I was invisible. Bad combo for them. I heard Travis talking first.

"-you find out?" he asked Connor.

"Well your kind of obvious, bro," Answered Travis.

"You cannot tell her! I would seriously kill you."

"Relax, the secret's safe with me," said Travis.

_Not me_, I thought.

"It's just..."

"I get it. Katie's a really cool girl."

_Katie!_ I thought. Although, now that I was thinking about it, I could kind of see it.

"Look man, this is really important, so just..." Travis trailed off.

"Wouldn't do that to you, Bro," Connor smiled.

_Guess I won't either_, I thought, a little dejected. Right then Annabeth stormed in.

"Have you heard Percy?" she asked angrily.

"Heard?" asked Connor.

"Most people was to know if we've seen someone," Travis joked.

"But we appreciate the originality," Connor finished.

It was weird when they did that.

"He's invisible! And don't do that, it's weird." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. I suppressed a smile, but remembering her comment, I let it break through. After all, nobody could see me.

"Well, we'll let you know if we, uh, hear anything," Connor snickered.

"By the way, have you seen Katie?" Travis asked.

"I think she's in the strawberry field. Why?" Annabeth replied.

"I just have to ask her something." He got up and left, so I decided to pay Clarisse a visit.

I found her throwing darts viciously at a dart board.

_Perfect_, I thought, uncapping Riptide. The next dart she though, I sliced in half.

"What the heck?" muttered Clarisse, bending over to inspect the dart.

I couldn't resist. I placed a big kick right in her backside, sending her sprawling.

"WHO THE HE-" she suddenly stopped screaming, realizing she was alone.

She stood up rubbing her butt. She looked around in disbelief and then went back to her game of darts with a bemused expression on her face.

_Okay, not as fun as I thought it'd be._

Time for a new victim.

Grover was sitting with his back to me talking to Juniper.

"So there I was, a big club in one hand, an enchilada in the other, and who but-" I tuned out at this point. I didn't know how Juniper did it, but she looked absolutely riveted in his story.

I looked around for an idea for what to do. Then it hit me: there was a river a few feet away. There was a familiar tugging sensation in my gut and the river washed over them.

"What-" Grover cut off mid-sentence as he was doused in water. Juniper started giggling. "Per-r-r-cy!" Grover bleated.

I almost gave it away and started laughing, but I held it back and ran off, leaving Grover grumbling behind me.

_Okay, so that was fun._

Time to select again.

**Obviously, I'm not done, but I'd love to hear ideas for pranks Percy can pull! I promiss he'll get to the Stolls later, but for now, review!**


End file.
